


Stress

by bryncurrey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryncurrey/pseuds/bryncurrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, I’m coming up,” Daichi’s voice replied in a rather determined tone. <br/>Suga’s eyebrows furrowed. “Huh?” <br/>He heard a slight ruffling from the phone, and Daichi quietly muttering “shit”, before his eyes widened in realization. “Wait, are you climbing up the side of my house?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Because everybody needs some good ol' Daisuga fluff.   
> Enjoy!

Suga wasn’t sure why he was feeling this way. So anxious. So grim. It was a rather unsettling feeling, and he wanted it to go away. But from experience, he knew that it would take a lot more than a small wish to get this feeling to leave.

 

It was all because of his parents. Or maybe it was all because of him. Suga didn’t know. But what he did know, was that if he didn’t get at least a 90% in all of his courses, he would be done for.

 

Now, he was usually good with his grades. He was a top student, with top marks. Nothing less than perfection. He had spent the last few years trying so hard to be the top of everything, and now, out of all the possible times, it was starting to take a turn for the worst. He was exhausted. Completely and utterly done. But that wouldn’t work with his parents, no. His grades had been slipping, and they hadn’t been very happy about it. Furious, actually. And now they were threatening to take him out of the volleyball club if he didn’t bring his grades back up by the end of the month.

 

He had no idea what to do. If he focused too hard on his studies, he knew he would end up having some sort of mental breakdown. But if he didn’t focus on his studies, he would have to quit the volleyball club. And that was not an option.

 

The only good things in his life had come from the volleyball club. His passion for the game. His friends. And Daichi. Yes, Daichi had a category of his own, because he was so different than anybody else in Suga’s life. Suga didn’t know who he would be if he didn’t have Daichi. Someone who was always so there. Daichi was his rock. Always there, and never moving. Stable. Unlike everything else in his life.

 

Suga sat at his bedroom desk, staring at his Biology textbook. He wasn’t reading it, no. Just staring. Contemplating. Hating every second of it.

 

He didn’t care about Biology. It wasn’t like he was going to go and study marine life for a living. He wanted to do something to help people. Or play volleyball. Maybe coach young kids. He wanted to do something that would impact the lives of others. Not this stupid worksheet about the lifecycle of the seahorse.

 

Suga leaned back in his chair, running his fingers through his hair. He let out a loud, frustrated sigh, and closed his eyes. He just wanted the course to be over, and get good marks so he could continue playing volleyball, because his parents were such pieces of…

 

His phone let out a shrill ring, and he opened his eyes to look at the caller ID. Daichi. He picked it up immediately.

 

“Thank god,” he let out in relief, not even saying hello. They were far past hello. “I think my head is going to explode.”

 

“You alright?” Daichi asked, concerned.

 

Suga huffed. “Yeah,” he said. He paused. “No.” He paused again. After a few moments, he let out another sigh. “I don’t know.”

 

“What’s going on?” Daichi asked.

 

“Everything is going on,” Suga replied immediately. “I hate every single course I’m taking, and I don’t know what I’m going to do with my life, and my parents don’t understand anything, and they keep trying to set me up with this church girl from next door, and they say if I don’t bring up my grades I have to quit the volleyball club and I don’t know what to do…” he said, his voice growing more and more frantic with each phrase.

 

“Okay, I’m coming up,” Daichi’s voice replied in a rather determined tone.

 

Suga’s eyebrows furrowed. “Huh?”

 

He heard a slight ruffling from the phone, and Daichi quietly muttering “shit”, before his eyes widened in realization. “ _Wait, are you climbing up the side of my house?_ ”

 

“What do you… _ow_ …think?”

“Omigod, you idiot! Why are you even here?” Suga quickly stood up from his chair, leaving his phone on the desk, and rushed over to his bedroom window. He pushed it open, and stuck his head out, looking down. And there Daichi was, scaling the side of his house. Daichi looked up.

 

“Hi.”

 

Suga let out an aggravated huff, and reached his hand out. Daichi took it, and pulled himself up into the bedroom, flopping rather ungracefully to the floor.

 

“I swear, one day you are going to get yourself killed,” Suga said, crossing his arms. “You could’ve just come in the front door, you know?”

 

Daichi pushed himself up from the ground, wincing slightly. “Well, where’s the romanticism in that?” he said, with a grin.

 

Suga shook his head, sighing in exasperation, and flopped down on his bed. “You’re such a nerd, you know that?”

 

Daichi shrugged, and lay down on the bed next to him. They both stared at the ceiling. “So, what’s going on?” Daichi asked, after a few moments of silence.

 

Suga shut his eyes. “I don’t know,” he said quietly. “It’s just, I feel like there’s so much pressure being put on me right now. Like, I have to practice so I can work for the team, but I have to study because I just want my parents of my back, you know? And…” Suga paused. He let out a bitter laugh. “I guess I’m just overreacting, you know?” he said, turning his head to look at Daichi.

 

Daichi’s eyebrows were furrowed, and he shook his head. “You’re not overreacting at all. Don’t push everything down. You need to feel what you’re feeling.”

 

“I can’t, I have to keep it together so I can finish…”

 

Daichi cut him off, that determined look flashing in his eyes, which meant he meant _business._ “Suga. Listen to me. You need to stop pushing yourself so hard. The team and I understand how much pressure is on you. You don’t need to worry about pleasing us. And with your grades, it’s not going to help at all if you’re feeling stressed. Too much stress never leads to good things. You just need to relax, and do stuff for yourself.”

 

“But…”

 

“No,” Daichi cut him off again. In Daichi’s speech they had somehow both turned onto their sides, and were looking each other directly in the eyes. “You are one of the hardest working people I know. And I don’t want you to be hurting, because you don’t deserve any of this. You deserve so much more.”

 

Daichi nudged Suga’s forehead with his own, a small smile gracing his lips. Suga felt his cheeks warm with a blush. He was so bad at receiving compliments. He averted his eyes from Daichi’s, but Daichi would have none of it. He grabbed Suga’s chin, and turned his face back to face him. “Okay?” he asked.

 

Suga could not look away. “Okay.”

 

Daichi smiled, and brought their faces close together. “I love you, you know that?” he asked quietly.

 

Suga forgot all of his earlier anxiety, because he had Daichi. Nothing else mattered.

 

Suga wrapped around Daichi’s neck. “Of course.”

 

Daichi pressed his lips against Suga’s, and that was when Suga knew he would be okay. That they would be okay. Because even if he couldn’t be the best, and if he couldn’t hold it all together, he would always have Daichi. And vice versa. Daichi needed Suga, and Suga needed Daichi, and nothing else mattered.

 

And while they kissed, holding each other so close, and clutching each other so tightly, Suga knew that no matter the outcome of this next year, he would be able to cope. Because he already had everything that he needed.

 

He didn’t need anything else.


End file.
